Big Time Misunderstood
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Jo unexpecantely breaks up with Kendall. It's up to Carlos, James, Logan and Camille to get to the bottom of this mystery. Logan and Camille are helping other only to find out they're helping themselves ;D


**SADLY, I DO NOT OWN CAMILLE OR JO OR THE BIG TIME RUSH GUYS... ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID :(  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! **

My best friends are crazy.

Logan Mitchell here reporting that I have to get myself some new friends. Let's just get a small re-cap. Kendall Knight is a lunatic, mostly about hockey but trust me, there's more. James Diamond is a freak about his hair. I mean, one touch and he'll freak out on you! You think that's bad? He's even got a lucky comb. And lastly, Carlos Garcia is a living death trap. Anytime, anywhere if there's an open stupid thing to do, he'll do it. Jumping into the pool is usually one of them.

"You're just jealous that your hair isn't as perfect as mine!" James hollered at Carlos. They were having their daily fight right now.

Carlos scoffed. "Oh please, I rather shave my head than have your hair." Oh but we all knew clear as day, that he would never ever shave off his hair. And that he actually liked James's hair.

"Carlos, don't even go there. We all know you would never shave off your hair," Kendall butted in, leaning against the kitchen counter looking at them in amusement. He always enjoys their fights, especially when it gets physical. And he never hesitates to join in on those ones.

Carlos just looked at him annoyed. "How do you know that?"

Kendall laughed. "Because obviously James isn't the only one who's a freak over his hair."

"Hair is important in your appearance!" James defended himself quickly. Kendall laughed again. You see what I mean? I've known these guys forever, and I can never help myself but to get into their lame situations.

"Well, while you two hair freaks argue, I have to go meet up with Jo," Jo Taylor was Kendall's current girlfriend. The beautiful blonde actress who's crazy about Kendall. It first started off with her not giving a care about any one of us. Kendall, James, Carlos and I had all fought over her love—well more Kendall, Carlos and I because James was off with his allergic reaction—but she wasn't interested.

James looked over at me. "Logan, what's wrong man? You haven't said a word all morning."

"Oh excuse me," I said. "I've just been watching the living apes in front of me." Carlos smiled and James smirked.

"We need to get you a girlfriend," Carlos commented. They've been going on about this for a while now. They don't seem to understand that I don't want a girlfriend. "Hey, what about Camille?"

James smiled sweetly. "Ooh, she would be perfect for you Logy!" He said in a girly voice, laughing along with Carlos as they bumped fists.

Their joy was ruined when Kendall came back into the room looking slightly broken. What had happened with Jo? "What's wrong dude?" I asked sympathetically, well, it would sound more sympathetic if I hadn't said dude.

"It's over," He said in a low, hoarse voice.

James looked at all of us worriedly. "What do you mean? What's over?"

"Me and Jo," He winced saying those few words.

Carlos looked speechless. "What happened man? You two were so happy together! You two looked... made for each other."

"I thought so too," He said shaking his head back and forth. "I don't know what happened, everything was going fine."

I thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't we watch some TV? It'll take your mind off things."

"Yeah! Let's watch some TV!" Carlos said in attempt to lighten up the mood. James and I looked at him. "Oh right!" He said suddenly and went to turn on the TV.

On TV was a reporter. "_We have been recently been told that Jo Taylor has a new boyfriend. Early this morning she broke up with her old boyfriend, the band _Big Time Rush's_ Kendall Knight only to move onto her co-star in _New Town High, _Jett. Will they be America's new Sweethearts or will America still loathe for Kendall and Jo?"_

Carlos immediately turned off the TV and looked over at Kendall. Kendall groaned and shoved his head into a pillow on the couch. James smacked Carlos and Carlos shot him a look that said, "_What was I supposed to do!" _

"Hey man, I'm sure she had a reason to," James tried.

I jumped in. "Yeah, maybe their director or whatever forced them too like last time, remember?"

"Yeah! I'm sure Jo didn't dump you on purpose or anything because she didn't like you anymore," Carlos said. James smacked him again and this time he had a reason too. He was really not helping, well, it's not like he ever does.

"What Carlos meant," James corrected him. "Is that that there's no way Jo could dump you on her own accord because she was crazy about you."

"And I'm positive she still is!" I told him. He didn't look up. "In fact, we'll go talk to her right now. We'll straighten this out Kendall, I promise."

James stood up and pulled up Carlos. "We'll be right back, see you soon." We all left the apartment.

"Oh god, I can't believe she dumped him!" I told them seriously. This is so un-Jo-like. She had liked Kendall so much! She even got jealous of Jordin Sparks when every time Jo popped up around Kendall he was always with Jordin and it didn't look... _friendly like._

"Hey maybe Camille knows something!" Carlos shouted suddenly. We set down to the lobby of the Palm Woods to see if Camille was there. "Camille!" Carlos screamed through the lobby to her. When she spotted us, a look of relief filled her face and she ran over to us.

"I was just looking for you boys."

James eyed me. "Why? Something wrong?"

"Yes, Jo won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone and when I was at the door of her apartment—which she will not let anyone in to—I could hear her crying." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do! I have no idea what happened!" You could see she was worried and stressed out.

I gave her a sweet hug, ignoring James and Carlos's snickers and smirks. "We think we know what's wrong."

"Yeah, Kendall left a while ago to go meet up with Jo and he came back saying that she dumped him." Carlos explained.

Camille looked confused. "But how is that possible? Jo is crazy for Kendall."

"Exactly!" James echoed. "That's what we were confused about."

A sceptic look crossed Carlos's features. Oh jeez. "Wait, Camille, did you say that she won't let anyone in her apartment?"

Camille looked confused. "Yeah but what does that help?"

Carlos smiled huge. "_This looks like a job for..._" He went to show his superhero uniform but he realized he wasn't wearing one nor had he figured out a name for himself yet. "For Carlos Garcia!"

"Carlos, what are you talking about?" James demanded.

Carlos looked at him dully. "Gee, you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Oh and you are?" Here they go again. "You think Pennsylvania has a cousin named Transylvania!"

"But they are!" Carlos whined.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to strangle both of them. "Guys! This isn't the time right now." They settled down. "And no, Carlos, they are not cousins." He stuck his tongue out at James. "What was your plan?"

"Remember how Jo has a balcony on her apartment?" We all nodded. "Well, one of us could climb up to the balcony and then open the screen door and we'll have access to Jo's room!"

Camille's face broke into a grin of happiness. "Carlos, that's genius!" She hugged him tightly.

"You know how I do," He tried smoothly.

Her smile faded. "No, don't ever say that again."

"Okay," He looked down and James laughed at him, only earning a smack. "Next is the hair, pretty boy," James hand instinctively flew to his head for protection.

"So, Carlos you're okay with climbing to the balcony?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Oh I didn't mean I was going to do it." I got a bit confused. Didn't he say it was a job for '_Carlos Garcia'? _"I was hoping James would offer to do it and then we could let him fall and then I would get all my revenge."

James formed an 'O' face. "Oh, now I demand that Carlos goes up!"

"Shut up!" Camille screamed at both and they instantly died down. "I'll go; she'll probably talk to me better than any of you pop stars."

I looked at her; it was weird how she defined us as pop stars. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She looked at James and Carlos that were now having a beat boxing competition. "For some of you, it is." You can't argue with that once talking about the hair freak James Diamond and the death trap Carlos Garcia. Like I said, I got to get myself some new friends.

Once we got it all settled, Camille had on a harness and the rope that we would be controlling. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She replied dryly. She was scared; we all could see it clear as day. I mean, I probably would be too but someone like Carlos, the death trap, wouldn't but for some reason he refused to go up. Well, I suppose he was worried that James would let him fall to his death and Camille and I aren't enough strength to hold up Carlos. She started climbing what she could and we helped her out as much as we could. Including hoisting her up until she was up higher than our height, since James is the tallest out of all of us being 6'1. She was doing fine... until her foot slipped on a bar but luckily, the guys and I were paying close attention and we held her up so she wouldn't fall. She reached Jo's balcony and silently slid the glass door opened and entering, closing it behind her.

"So, what happens next?" Carlos asked suddenly.

What does happen next? "Well, I say Carlos goes after her just to make sure everything is alright between Camille and Jo." James smiled smugly.

Carlos laughed at him. "That's weird; I was thinking the same thing, just about you!"

"Guys! Don't start now, please." They shut up but not before giving each other one slap. "Here, why do you guys pull me up and then you guys can come around to the door and I'll let you in and we can all talk to her, okay?"

James nodded. "That's a good idea, ready dude?"

"I was born ready," Carlos said overdramatically. I'm the kind of guy who will do anything for their friends and this was one of those times. I was trying to help Kendall and if meaning I have to climb up this thing to get to Jo, I'll do it.

It was actually way simpler than I thought, I didn't slip like Camille did, I was up there in no time. I gave the guys the thumbs up and they ran into the lobby to get up to Jo's room. I knocked on the balcony door, and Camille slid it open for me, but Jo was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" I asked Camille as I walked around her suite.

"In the bathroom," I heard the stress in her voice. Like me, she cares for her friend and ever since Jo came to the Palm Springs, Camille has actually had a real friend, other than me and the guys.

I walked up to her with a sympathetic smile of my face. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this and everything will be all good again."

"I hope so," She whispered.

I smiled. "I know so." Our cute moment was disrupted by pounding on the door, Carlos and James had arrived. "That's Carlos and James."

Camille walked over and opened the door. "Hey guys," She said as they entered.

"So, where is she?" James asked looking around and not seeing Jo around.

A shuffling was heard from behind us. "Right here," We turned and around and there she was. Her hair was sticking up everywhere, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were red and tear stained. Camille gasped, Logan winced, James screamed and Carlos jumped behind the couch.

"Jo, what happened?" Those were the first automatic words from everyone's mouth.

She automatically broke down into more tears. "I never wanted to break up with him! But I had to, if I didn't they'd take me out of _New Town High _and acting if my life!"

"See! I told him she didn't do it because she wanted to!" James yelled out, making her look up at him.

Camille sat down beside her on the couch. "Jo, listen, if being in _New Town High _means this much to you then okay, but what about Kendall? I know you really like him and he means a lot to you to."

"I don't know what do you!" She screeched, throwing her hands in front of her face.

Carlos popped his head up from behind the couch. "Pick it out of a hat!" Camille stared at him but Jo didn't look up. James slapped him so he went back down.

"Jo, think about it, you stay with Kendall that means you're off _New Town High _but it also means that you could be with Kendall and get another job in acting," I said sympathetically.

For a second, she looked up and she actually smiled. "I think I know what do now," I smiled; I couldn't let both Jo and Kendall be unhappy with their lives. "Thanks, to you all for caring so much. Now I know I can count on you guys for anything," She smiled one last time before leaving her apartment.

"Well now this is all figured out, I'm going to hit the pool, later guys," James said as he started reaching for the door.

Carlos jumped up and over to couch. "Wait up!" They both left and went to the pool.

"So, I guess we fixed a relationship today," Camille said, getting up from the couch and walking towards me.

I nodded. "I guess we did," I was surprised at what I said next. "But we never fixed ours."

She looked up at me in surprise. "Our relationship? I thought we were just friends."

"Did you ever think of the possibility we could be more than friends?" I replied calmly. I was actually freaking out inside.

She looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I have, but I never thought you would have."

I smiled. "Well, what can I say, you're an amazing girl," She smiled, trying to cover up a blush. "You're funny, you're beautiful and you're honest, what more could a guy want?"

"If you're trying to wow me with your words, it's working," I loved the way her eyes sparkled when she's happy and how she tries to hide her blush.

I walked closer towards her. "Good, I hope this will help," I'm sure she knew what was about to come next and it wasn't the first time. Camille and I kissed when we dated for a while, then we had that misunderstanding with James and when we broke up, we sort of kissed again.

As soon as my lips crashed against hers, I fell in love with her all over again. The sparks that went off between us were amazing and it was evident that we belonged together.

"I guess it helped a bit," She said once we pulled away. "But you might need a little more help," She finished as she leaned in one more time.

* * *

REVIEW AND FAVOURITE, THAAANKS! LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
